


【Dickjay】烟雾(R18)

by sixteen727



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: 18R, M/M, PWP, dickjay, 發情, 藥物反應
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixteen727/pseuds/sixteen727
Summary: 快碰到双唇之际被Jason别开脸拒绝「给你...操没说让...你吻!」。「真贞洁呢」Dick在Jason的屁股上不轻地拍了一记，令他没自控地发出声亢奋的呻吟，迎合着对方。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 6





	【Dickjay】烟雾(R18)

**Author's Note:**

> CP: Dick Grayson x Jason Todd  
> 預警：PWP，药物反应  
> ＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

经调查Nightwing预计目标会在这时间进行交易，他提早蹲伏在交易点的楼顶等待一个跃身的时机缉拿犯人，然后夜巡结束。万万没想到伴随主角登场的会是紧追其后的Red hood？毫无疑问他的出现破坏了这位义警的计划和休息时间。Nightwing撅了撅嘴跃到对面楼顶从上追赶二人的步伐，心中为自己延后的休息时间默哀。抓准时机跃下踢中戴红头罩的男人，他自觉姿势满分。「Nightwing!!」Red hood撑起身不满地朝快融入黑夜的黑蓝制服背影吼了句「FUCK!」。

Nightwing往前飞扑成功把犯人压制，他熟练地把对方双手扭到身后按在墙上。近乎同步的是后脑杓被枪口抵住「这是我的猎物」。Nightwing条件反射地松开了压制的双手令犯人有机可乘。

「啊!!?都怪你J...白痴!!」「你他妈不能用嘴答吗!明明平时癈话那么多!」「哪知你会不会发疯开枪!」「我现在就想往你身上开"另一把枪"!」两人边互怼边陷入三人追逐战。犯人趁机转身朝后扔了个烟雾弹，灰白的气体瞬间炸开。Nightwing把抓勾卡到建筑物外墙令自身远离不知名的烟雾；Red hood则坚持在迷雾中狩猎。

待高处往往有优势能轻易看到军绿色衫的男人朝反方向逃走。Nightwing漫不经心地空降到对方面前亲切地微笑「game over」。左手抓住放弃挣扎的犯人右手发了个短信『我嬴了(附加和犯人合照)』。

回到屋的Red hood卸下一身装备，甩了甩汗沾在额前的碎发摊坐在沙发上灌下半瓶冰啤酒回复短信『(ｍiddle finger emoji)』便去洗澡。

半夜睡得正熟的Dick收到一通呼吸紊乱的电话「你知那混蛋他妈放了什么烟雾吗？」

「嗯～不是普通的吗？」趴在床上半睡半醒的Dick慵懒地反问了Jason一句，数秒后电话传来挂线的忙音，『发什么神经』重新抱住枕头回到梦乡。

第二天下午Dick才想起半夜Jason电话里的违和，当他回拨时电话一直处于忙音状态。他利落地换上便装前往对方住处「在吗? Jason!」静待了会木门依旧没有打开。他沿后巷翻上小阳台从窗口进入屋内。只见床上一团微颤抖的毛毯「怎么了」Dick担心地往对方腰部位置轻力拍了拍，结果那团毛毯抖得更严重，他轻手轻脚地掀开被角，毛毯中的热气从指尖就能感受到。被窝内渗着薄汗眼角微红的人声音比平日软了几分「Dick？」。后者担心地用手背探上对方额头「发烧了?」

「发情。」Jason趁机抓住Dick的手腕往自己方向扯去。失重的他整个人压在Jason身上『热』这是脑内同步的第一个词；下个词就是『硬』。毯子盖不住Jason身上的高温更遮掩不住下身的欲望。Dick大腿恰巧压在男人裤裆位置只要轻轻一挪足以令身下人发出微抖和闷哼，陷入离开与维持姿势两难局面的Dick有点不知所措，显然现在不是安慰的时机；行动比较实际。但眼前活生生的米八发情人类还要是Jason Todd，令他不禁怀疑起到底是谁操谁？

「所以我该继续压在你身上还是离开？」Dick琢磨了会撑起上身，大腿则维持压在对方身上的姿势露出尴尬的微笑。

Jason向上伸手搂过Dick的脖子把对方拉近到快贴上彼此双唇的距离，呼出的热气更令人确信发情一事。「你还走得了?」勉强地露出一丝戏谑的笑容把人反压在身下，利落地抽出男人裤上的腰带拉开裤链「内裤和你那紧身衣一套的吗」Jason压抑住紊乱的呼吸笑谑着他的审美，高温的掌心隔着黑蓝薄布揉搓着软垂的性器。陷入软床中的Dick没有反抗又或是眼前的冲激令他来不及反应面，思绪已飘到另一端『这揉搓力度比女人还舒服』。

「.....所以...我要被上了吗？」Dick鲜有地皱眉疑惑地看向Jason，「相反」男人弯下身在耳边低语出答案。

Jason跨坐在Dick胯骨位置，手压在胸肌上仿佛要把他钉死在床上，臀缝暧昧地前后磨蹭对方尚未勃起的性器催促着，发硬的性器随动作磨擦过Dick紧实的下腹，令布料前端湿成深色的范围一再扩展。Dick抬眼看向被情欲熏得全身泛红渗出薄汗的Jason，深感到骑在自己身上的人除了性已没太多的思考，下体被对方湿布般的内裤磨得兴奋自觉地搭起小帐篷。他下意识伸手搂过Jason的脖子打算吻上那诱人的微启薄唇，快碰到双唇之际被对方别开脸拒绝「给你...操没说让...你吻!」。「真贞洁呢」Dick在Jason的屁股上不轻地拍了一记令他没自控地发出声亢奋的呻吟。

Dick顺着对方腹部肌理往后滑到后腰伸入内裤捏了把结实的臂部，如他所料里面早已泛滥，无预警的两指探入紧致湿穴轻力抽插扩张，开辟紧实的肉道，在过程中挤出更多过盛的热液与呻吟。仿如被情欲吞噬的Jason连回嘴的时机也顾不上，腰部发软直倒在对方胸口上喘，达到首次高潮。

『想要更多...更多...』占据了Jason整副身体，空白的大脑仿佛除了性容不下半点东西。他驯从地微抬臀配合手指抽插的动作希望获得更大的蹂躏，一连串自然反应沉默地反映出渴望已久的要求。

Dick脱下彼此的下装，双方的勃起随即一览无遗。Jason握住对方滴出前液的分身仿如确认般捋动了几下，抬腰调了个合适的位置以前端磨蹭着自己早已骚麻不止的穴口，翕张的小口期待般流出更多的水沾湿顶着磨擦的性器。随着男人坐下的动作狭隘的肉道被圆硕的前端开发引出一阵阵舒爽的呜咽。

「你不会就这样....」Dick能猜到有此一步，但意图与现实往往两回事。当亲眼目睹男人因痛苦与愉悦交缠而蹙眉，原本紧绷的后穴拉到极致只为容纳自己热胀坚挺的勃起，下身则感受着前端被湿漉漉的肠肉包裹挤压之际，Dick低吟了声差点按捺不住挺腰的冲动。

一直以来Jason在他眼中和"性感"这词毫不沾边，即使偶然在他面前更衣也找不到"色气"这个词，只会有股更衣室更衣沐浴感觉。但如颤抖着喘息缓缓坐下努力以后穴吞吐性器的他足以燃起男人的兽性，毫不怜悯地压下蹂躏。

「嗯...Dick...」在漫长的沉默中咬着下唇的Jason终于抖震地开口。Dick期待着话语的后续却迟迟没等到，善于观察的他终于意识到对方的需求。

扶着Jason的腰没拔出地直接把他反压在柔软的床上，将对方一条腿搁在自己肩上，把露在湿穴外性器的剩余一口气干到底把逼仄的窄道完全操开。突如其来的深入抽插令Jason昂起脖子连叫声都发不出地射出白浊，后穴带来的高潮丝毫没把他的燥热减退，痉挛的软肉反而叫嚣着外来物给予更大的刺激，手指仿佛要把抓住的枕头撕破。

「你也太快了吧」同样渗着薄汗的Dick仿如安慰般在起伏的胸肌上留下浅红。「是药效!闭...嘴啊!!?不...嗯嗯」仍在痉挛的软肉迎下一波连续的重干，男人的胀大不偏不倚地来回折磨着敏感点，令原本回嘴的话语化成一声声呻吟，『撑不住、痛、想要被操、不够』思绪与身体的不协调令Jason怀疑会不会达到别人所说的"被操坏"。

Dick残忍地没给对方回神的时间直接掐着结实的侧腰一直捅进肉穴内的每吋，直捣高潮后久不平息的嫩肉，后穴失禁般被操出更多爱液完全打湿两人紧密的交合处还掀起些许暧昧的泡沫。「Di...不...慢点...嗯」Jason夹杂着亢奋的啜泣语无伦次地在只剩水声与肉体撞击声的房间呻吟着。「是要我别慢点吗？」Dick带着无害的笑容吻过对方发红的眼角舔走生理泪，「混蛋~」。弯身的动作令彼此间贴得更近，性器一直碾压前列腺引起拔高的浪叫，Jason忘我地动腰鸣咽着配合粗暴的抽插。

Dick把Jason一直搁在自己肩上的腿放下，他深知对方的柔软道很一般，一直搁着的话没被操死先脚麻死，想到这忍不住轻笑了声。Jason没来得及抱怨对方情事的不专心，已被Dick将他的大腿拉开到极致。尚未射精的坚挺性器再次重重地没入绞紧的后穴深入浅出地寻求更大的慰藉，一手握住对方发硬滴水的性器配合着后方插入的动作上下捋动姆指轻刮铃口。「不、不！别」Jason下意识抓住对方手臂以能嵌出指印的力度试图阻止前后刺激自己的他。Dick以另一只手拨起对方额前被汗打湿的碎发落下温柔的安慰吻，与下身的凶狠成了鲜明对比。Jason在温柔与凶狠之间失衡地一直呻吟直到射出一股股淡乳白的精液弄脏自己腹部与对方的手。

「小翅…膀」还在余韵中的Jason眼神瞇离地回应久违的昵称，下秒已被滚烫的精液一滴不留地喂进仍在兴奋的窄道深处，突如其来的冲击夺走他短暂的呼吸连脚趾都卷曲起来地兴奋，翕张的后穴品尝美食般张合吸吮尚未拔出的性器仿佛要籍此挤取每滴精华。Dick打算退出之际被对方的双腿缠住明示，『还没够』。

清晨的鸟鸣混合着平日没有的烟味令懒在床上的Dick打了个呵欠。「早」他朝只穿四角裤对着阳台抽烟的Jason打了声招呼，换来对方一只中指。昨天怎睡着已不记得，只记得最后Jason已射不出还在索求『以为会被榨干，这烟雾太危险』。所以自己到底射了几次？无解。唯一知道的是两人在一片狼藉的床上共度了一晚，床单上留下不分你我的液体。Dick再次看向把烟掐灭的Jason。

「看够没」Jason不耐烦地转头回了他一句，那沙哑的声音使昨天的情事表露得更加明显。

「明明昨天还缠着我说不够呢」Dick挂上欠揍的表情调侃着身上留有吻痕齿痕的男人，其实他自己身上也没比对方好多少甚至还有抓痕....

「所以你觉得我该和一个自慰器谈感情吗。Dick」Jason烦躁地点上一支烟

「过份！我可是被强暴那个！被.强.暴！」Dick不满地反驳着对方把自己视为自慰器一事

「对对对，那你上班时记得为自己笔录"狂操了一个神智不清的男人而自己他妈才是那事件中的受害者"，警察先生！」

两人幼稚地你一言我一语地争辩着，直到Dick好奇Jason「第一个上床的男人是谁？」，房间从新陷入只剩鸟呜的宁静。良久后Jason以一句犹豫的「不关你事」结束对话步出房间。留下在床上思考的Dick。『哦、啊!!?他不会没和男人做过吧!?一开始的生涩和那求助眼神我就该注意到！Dick Grayson你做了什么好事！』坐在床上的男人回忆起昨晚的种种，双手摀着脸挡住自己彻底的脸红。

END

  
_____________________

**繁體版: missi626.pixnet.net**

**微博: 十六_日常掉坑**


End file.
